Harry Potter y las Elegidas
by Alyare
Summary: Lean y porfis dejen reviews. Espero que POR FIN salgan los diálogos separaditos.
1. Default Chapter

**_CAPÍTULO1. MALENTENDIDOS Y PRESENTACIONES. _**

**__**

Se oyó un sonido que habría destrozado los oídos a cualquiera que no estuviera en aquel sitio casi todos los días de su vida. Por una de las puertas adornadas con gruesos cristales entraron en tropa miles de estudiantes, en último lugar y, con caras algo adormiladas, aparecieron cuatro chicas. 

Formaban un estrecho corro en el que se estaba debatiendo sobre el uso incorrecto de autoridad por parte de los profesores o, mejor dicho, estaban poniendo verdes a la mayoría de sus maestros. 

Subieron las escaleras que llevaban a su clase y que, a las ocho de la mañana, se les hacían eternas. Una de ellas, la más alta, no dejaba de murmurar maldiciones por lo bajo. Su nombre era Tamara, tenía los ojos de color azul mar y el cabello oscuro. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros con mucha campana y una camiseta de mangas anchas en color verde marino, calzaba unas botas de tacón que hacían que pareciera aún más alta y se adornaba con una pequeña cadena de oro de la que colgaba la figura de un unicornio. 

Le acompañaba Elena, la más joven del grupo, que, con gesto mohíno, intentaba colocarse el rebelde pelo negro. Sus ojos verdes pasaban rápidamente de lugar en lugar como si intentara fijar en su memoria cada uno de los detalles que percibiera. Llevaba una falda de terciopelo oscuro y una blusa del mismo material adornada con lazos; portaba al cuello una gruesa cadena de platino con una serpiente que pendía de ella. 

Algo más atrás estaban Mónica y Cristina cuchicheando de algún tema por lo bajo. Cristina tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos del color de la madera de cedro, se ataviaba con un pantalón de pana azul ajustado y un top del mismo color, llevaba muchas pulseras de diferentes colores y materiales. Mónica tenía los ojos azules y el pelo largo y de color rubio, vestía un cómodo taje verde escotado y calzaba zapatos altos para compensar su estatura ya que era la más baja del grupo. 

- ¿Creéis que hay derecho?- preguntó Tamara llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Nos hacen empezar el curso quince días antes de lo previsto. 

- Consuélate pensando en que iremos al cine a ver "La Película" hoy mismo- contestó Elena cerrando la puerta de la clase tras ella ya que solo quedaba de entrar el profesor. 

Aprovechando sus últimos minutos de "libertad" hasta que comenzara la clase sacaron sus carpetas por completo empapeladas por pósters y fotos de la película de Harry Potter y comenzaron a hablar sobre ello. 

- Buenos días- saludó el calvo profesor de Sociales antes de comenzar con su arenga intercalada con retazos de recetas de cocina. 

- Os imagináis que fuéramos a Hogwarts- fantaseó en voz baja Mónica que acababa de terminar de leerse el cuarto libro- Así nos libraríamos del gordo pesado este. 

Elena asintió con la cabeza y dejó de prestarles atención al momento siguiente para centrarla en la aburrida clase. 

- Empollona- murmuró cariñosamente Tamara sacando una hoja y dibujando corazoncitos alrededor del nombre de su actor favorito. 

La mañana se pasó en medio de una extraña bruma de aburrimiento, se sucedieron las clases hasta que llegó el ansiado momento del recreo, media hora de asueto en la que podía darse rienda suelta a distintas formas de insultos y cotilleos sobre los más variopintos temas. 

Algunas niñas de cursos inferiores le hacían la pelota a los profesores encargados de vigilar el patio y unos chicos de su misma clase se divertían dando patadas a un balón medio pinchado. En fin, que era un día como todos los demás. 

Las clases de después del recreo fueron igual de aburridas que las de antes pero aún más pesadas (si es que eso puede ser posible). La profesora de francés despidió la semana a sus alumnos otorgándoles una larga lista de deberes para hacer durante el fin de semana pero aquello no aguó la fiesta a cuatro chicas de la clase a las cuales la cabeza les volaba a otros asuntos que iban a suceder aquella misma tarde. 

- Tenemos que ir guapas- avisó Tamara despidiéndose de las demás antes de irse a su casa.- Y recordad que debemos llegar pronto, no quiero quedarme sin un buen asiento. 

Las demás asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas viviendas donde se sentaron con sus familias a dar buena cuenta de la comida que había ante ellas. 

Cristina se enzarzó en una encarnizada pelea con uno de sus hermanos mayores por culpa del mando de la televisión y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya llegaba tarde. Con la lengua casi llegándole a las rodillas por el cansancio se dio de bruces con sus tres amigas que mostraban una expresión poco conciliadora. 

- ¿LA SEÑORITA CRISTINA SE HA DIGNADO A MIRAR EL RELOJ?- chilló Elena que era una maniática de la puntualidad. 

- Solo he llegado dos minutos tarde- rezongó Cristina moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza- Queda casi una hora. 

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta es el día del estreno- respondió Tamara empezando a caminar a buen ritmo- No me pienso quedar sin entrada. 

Cristina puso los ojos en blanco y arrugó el labio; mientras, Elena, saltaba de un lado a otro de la acera como si estuviese loca. 

- Todos los años igual- susurró Tamara a espaldas de su amiga- La gente va a creer que en vez de una persona es una cabra. 

Mónica asintió sonriendo y comenzó a frotarse las manos de forma compulsiva mientras Cristina se mordía el labio y Tamara se arreglaba el peinado. 

Llegaron a la entrada del cine después de haber esperado una cola bastante larga y de haber insultado a algunos chavales que pretendían colarse. Por suerte ganaron la pelea porque la taquillera cerró la ventanilla en cuanto acabaron de pedir ellas. Habían llegado justo a tiempo. 

- Solo llegué dos minutos tarde- parafraseó con ironía Elena pasándose la lengua por los labios.- Poco más y nos quedamos sin sitio. 

Buscaron sitio entre las largas filas de asientos casi todos ocupados y, por fin, encontraron el lugar adecuado para ellas. Atrás centradas. 

- El mejor sitio del cine- dijo Mónica eligiendo para sí un asiento. 

Dejaron las palomitas y demás viandas en sus correspondientes lugares y empezaron a mordisquearse las uñas con demasiada rapidez. 

Al fin apagaron las luces y se hizo un completo silencio entre los asistentes a aquella sesión. Las palomitas desaparecieron en pocos minutos de sus bolsas y, después, se esfumó también el ruido de succión de los botes, no se oía ni siquiera la respiración de las personas sentadas alrededor. 

Para la mayoría de las personas congregadas ante la pantalla, la película se hizo muy corta y salieron de la sala deseando para sus adentros que la siguiente llegase pronto. Pero cuatro de esas personas no solo lo deseaban "adentro" sino que lo exteriorizaban entre ellas hablando muy rápido. 

- Tenías cara de abobada ahí dentro- decía Tamara a Elena frunciendo el ceño y señalando el lugar del que acababan de salir- ¿De quién te has colado esta vez?- añadió poniéndose en jarras y parándose en seco como si de repente aquella idea hubiese brotado en sus pensamientos- Porque... con este ¿cuántos van ya? 

- Si es solo uno van tres- asintió Mónica poniendo en alto y ante las narices de Elena los dedos inculpadores- Si son dos van cuatro... y así sucesivamente. 

La "acusada" enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo antes de murmurar un nombre incomprensible. 

- Tal vez si lo dices un poco más alto- instigó Cristina metiéndose en la boca una de las innumerables gominolas que siempre llevaba en el bolso. 

- Oh, no hace falta que lo digas. Sé exactamente en la escena que pusiste cara de pez- comentó Tamara dándose aires aunque ella había puesto la misma cara en la mayoría de las escenas ( eso no se puede evitar cuando te gusta el protagonista)- Fue en la que salía el "rubio pingajos" ese. El Lucius Malfoy. 

Sonrisitas de suficiencia se dibujaron por doquier y Cristina tuvo que entregar una de sus chucherías a sus otras dos compañeras mientras Elena seguía con el rostro rojo como la grana. 

Después de pasarse toda la tarde comentando la película y sacando algún que otro fallo se dirigieron a sus respectivas viviendas. 

En cuanto entró en casa, Tamara, empezó a relatarle los pormenores de la película a sus padres que la miraban como si le acabase de crecer una segunda nariz. Cuando por fin terminó suspiró y se sentó ante la televisión donde ponían precisamente un programa de cine que trataba sobre la película que acababa de ver. La muchacha estuvo a punto de comerse (no hay otra palabra mejor para describirlo) el televisor. 

Su madre estuvo a punto de desmayarse al verla con las manos juntas y moviéndose de un lado a otro al compás de la musiquilla. Por suerte Tamara se recuperó en cuanto acabó el programa y subió pitando hacia su habitación. 

- Buenas noches- se despidió mirando con ojos soñadores a cada uno de los pósters de Harry que rodeaban su habitación. 

En otras tres casas de Palencia otras tantas chicas hacían lo mismo, lo único que cambiaba era la persona que ocupaba la foto. 

Elena se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un lacerante dolor de cabeza se tomó una de sus pastillas milagrosas y se sentó delante de la mesa de su cocina para intentar meter algo en su reacio estómago. Su madre trajinaba a su alrededor cogiendo y dejando diferentes tipos de platos y de alimentos, cocinando y cocinando casi sin parar. 

- ¿Puedes ir a por el correo?- preguntó a su hija en cuanto esta acabó de masticar una galleta. 

-Hum- asintió ella aún a medio despertar y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.-Factura, factura, publicidad, carta de abuela, revista, carta con el sello de Hogwarts, más publicidad. Aquí hay algo raro pero no sé el qué. Repasemos.- murmuró para sí mirando cada sobre con detenimiento- Factura, factura, publicidad, carta de la abuela, revista, carta con sello de Hogwarts... ¿Hogwarts? ¿HOGWARTS? 

La alegría inicial se difuminó cuando su mente dio con el dicho favorito de su padre: Piensa mal y te quedará corto. 

- Seguro que esas que se hacen llamar _mis amigas_ me la están jugando, y si eso es así debería, debería... - se frotaba las manos mientras hablaba como una auténtica chiflada- comentarlo con ellas. 

Sin abrir tan siquiera el sobre se abalanzó sobre el teléfono y marcó el número de Tamara con la que quedó en el parque a eso de las cinco; lo mismo hizo con Mónica y Cristina que la contestaron de bastante mala manera en vez de las risitas que ella se había imaginado. 

Ni siquiera comió el postre que tenía preparado sino que se puso a toda prisa un largo vestido azul índigo y salió pitando hacia su cita con la carta en una de sus manos. No bien llegaba a una de las esquinas del parque vio aparecer por las restantes a cada una de sus amigas con la misma cara de mala uva que llevaba ella. 

Cuando llegaron al punto central, donde solían reunirse, levantaron, las cuatro a la vez, unos sobres con el mismo distintivo. 

- ¿Cómo podéis...?- empezó Elena 

- ¿Cómo habéis...?-indagó Tamara. 

- Sois unas...- comenzó Cristina. 

- Seréis...- abordó Mónica. 

Luego se quedaron mirando las cartas con cara de asombro y, al momento siguiente, les brillaron a todas los ojos. 

- ¿La habéis abierto?- preguntó Mónica algo temblorosa. 

- No- respondieron al unísono las otras tres lanzándose a romper el lacre de los sobres. 

- En la mía pone: 

Estimada señorita Sánchez: 

Le informamos de que posee una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, debido a algunos incidentes en el mundo mágico su carta se extravió al igual que la de otras tres personas. 

Rogamos disculpe la tardanza. Deberá incorporare a las clases en el quinto curso a partir del 1 de Septiembre. El tren correspondiente partirá a las once en punto del andén 9 y ¾, el billete va adjunto a esta carta al igual que la lista de material escolar. Ya que reside en otro país un mensajero irá a por usted. 

Consulte esto con sus padres o tutores y envíe su respuesta a través del mensajero. Si tiene algún problema no dude en hacérnoslo saber. El mensajero llegará el mismo día que esta carta. 

Un saludo de: 

Minerva McGonagall. 

Directora Adjunta. 

- ¡¡COMO MOLA!!- gritó Tamara saltando en torno al grupo y recibiendo por ello una mirada reprobatoria de Elena ya que era ella la que solía saltar. 

- Un mensajero vendrá a por nosotras ¿no?- preguntó Cristina algo escéptica- Yo me voy a decírselo a mis padres. En una hora debemos volver aquí ¿vale? 

- Está bien- contestaron a la par Elena y Tamara seguidas de Mónica y salieron corriendo. 

Cristina llegó a su casa más rápido de lo que solía, subió en su estrecho ascensor (que había producido más de un problema por la fobia a ellos que padecía Elena) y penetró en su casa como un huracán. 

Sentó a toda su familia en el sofá del salón y les entregó la carta. Después de leerla sus hermanos la miraron como si estuviera loca pero sus padres mostraron una expresión de perplejidad. 

- ¿Salir de España? Oh, no Cristina, querida, no. 

- Pero. 

- No. 

- Porfi, me veríais en verano... 

- Me niego- renegó el padre dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa. 

Los hermanos mayores de Cristina, previendo una regañina desaparecieron del campo de batalla para evitar posibles complicaciones. 

- Entonces vale- dijo con decisión Cristina y salió como una bala hacia el parque. 

Sus amigas ya habían vuelto con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. A todas ellas les habían dado permiso sin rechistar. Cristina ocultó la decisión de sus padres y mostró también una abierta sonrisa. 

De repente se oyó una especie de estallido que provocó que todas ellas se taparan automáticamente los oídos. Ante ellas apareció un hombre que mediría al menos dos metros y medio de largo y más de un metro de ancho. Vestía un ajado abrigo hecho de piel y llevaba la barba y el bigote, así como el pelo, muy largos y sucios. 

- Mi nombre es...- empezó el desconocido con un vozarrón que casi hizo que se tambalearan. 

- Hagrid, Guardián de las llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. Fuiste expulsado en tu tercer curso por un crimen que no cometiste pero tu nombre quedó limpio hace tres años. Eres profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas y el fiel amigo de Harry Potter. ¿Quieres que continúe?- preguntó Elena hablando en el mismo tono de quien se sabe de memoria una enciclopedia. 

El hombre se había quedado boquiabierto pero sonrió amablemente cuando Mónica le tendió la mano. 

- Soy el mensajero del colegio. ¿Habéis tenido algún problema con vuestras familias?- indagó buscando una libreta en los innumerables bolsos de su abrigo. 

- No- contestaron tres voces. 

- Sí- añadió una.- Dicen que no están dispuestos a que me vaya de España. 

- El profesor Dumbledore se ocupará de ellos. Id a por algunas cosas a vuestras casas y cuando estéis listas regresad aquí. Nos trasladaremos al callejón Diagon que es... 

- Es el lugar donde los magos compran todos los útiles para hacer magia. En el destacan las tiendas de Flourish y Blotts, Ollivander´s, Gringotts y el Caldero Chorreante...- soltó Tamara imitando el tono de Elena que frunció el entrecejo. 

Se despidieron de un Hagrid con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa y se dirigieron a casa a empaquetar sus mejores ropas para estar guapas en Hogwarts aunque luego se dieron cuenta de que llevarían túnicas la mayor parte del tiempo y por ello no se llevaron medio armario a cuestas. También pidieron una suma considerable de dinero a sus padres para poder ingresarlo en Gringotts. Cuando estuvieron listas se despidieron de sus familias y partieron de nuevo hacia el parque. 

Hagrid murmuró unas palabras y agitó su paraguas rosado lo cual les trasportó a un extraño establecimiento cubierto de humo. Todas ellas lo reconocieron por el cartel que había a la entrada y que rezaba: El Caldero Chorreante. 

- Lo de siempre, ¿no Hagrid?- preguntó el posadero mientras secaba una copa de aspecto algo mugriento. 

- No, estoy en misión para Hogwarts- respondió el semigigante- Como hace cinco años. 

Aun era pronto así que Hagrid les llevó a visitar el callejón Diagon. Como aún no tenían varita abrió él mismo el paso hacia aquel lugar y las dejó pasear a sus anchas. 

Lo primero que hicieron (después de cambiar los Euros en Gringotts) fue acercarse a una tienda de moda para magos en la que entraron a cotillear. 

Tamara fue la primera en decidirse por una túnica de color azul mar que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; Elena tomó una túnica de color índigo, Mónica una rojiza y Cristina una parda. Pagaron con rapidez y se dirigieron a la tienda de animales. 

- Buscaba algo... especial- dijo Elena a la dependienta mientas sus compañeras observaban un murciélago colgado de una percha. 

- Cuervo, tejón, león o serpiente es lo único fuera de lo normal que puedo ofrecerte- respondió esta con aire entendido. 

- Serpiente- sonrió Elena que siempre había deseado una. 

Al final salieron de allí un poco tarde ya que Cris se había comprado un extraño gato blanco y azulado, Mónica una pequeña lechuza, Tamara se había decidido por el león y Elena por la larga serpiente. 

Hagrid cenó con ellas en el Caldero Chorreante y luego alquilaron unas habitaciones para poder pasar la noche ya que al día siguiente debían comprar el resto de cosas y, sobre todo, la varita. 

Antes de apagar las luces todas ellas dieron las buenas noches a sus pósters ya que ninguna de ellas se los había dejado en casa. 


	2. El Hogar de las Trampas

**_CAPÍTULO2. EL HOGAR DE LAS TRAMPAS. _**

**__**

Mónica fue la primera en despertarse, abrió los ojos y, por un momento, pensó que todo lo ocurrido en el día anterior había sido un sueño. Bostezó y se calzó unas cómodas zapatillas de estar por casa de color azul marino. 

- Buenos días- la saludó una voz chillona que provenía del espejo- Deberías peinarte. 

La chica supo en aquel momento que el sueño era la realidad y, por ello, se apresuró a vestirse y a descender las escaleras hacia el comedor del Caldero Chorreante. 

Durante algunos minutos ojeó la carta que le entregó el posadero que parecía haber estado despierto durante toda la noche, luego, eligió un desayuno extraño que parecía más bien una comida. 

Cuando ya estaba a mitad de plato vio bajar por las escaleras a Elena que llevaba pintada en el rostro una sonrisa feliz. La muchacha se sentó al lado de Mónica y la saludó efusivamente. 

- ¿Algo interesante para desayunar?- indagó cruzando las piernas y mirando a su amiga.- O voy a tener que morirme de hambre. 

Era de todas bien sabido que Elena no solía tener demasiado apetito por la mañana por lo que Mónica se apresuró a hacer una señal al camarero para que se acercase de nuevo a su mesa. 

- He pensado que podríamos salir pronto al Callejón- propuso Mónica al ver que las dos últimas de sus compañeras se asentaban en las sillas.- Así tendríamos tiempo para salir a ver el Londres muggle. 

- Hagrid aún tiene para rato- dijo Tamara señalando las escaleras- cuando yo me desperté aún roncaba como si estuviese en su primer sueño. 

Las chicas se quedaron un rato en silencio engullendo los portentosos platos que descansaban frente a ellas y, en cuanto terminaron, los ojos de Elena brillaron. 

- ¡¡¡Tengo una idea!!!- manifestó con aquellos ademanes de loca que utilizaba de vez en cuando.- ¿Porqué no visitamos el Callejón Knockturn? 

Sus tres amigas la observaron como si le acabase de salir un puerro en la cabeza pero la sonrisa de su compañera las hizo ceder instantes después. 

Cristina quería dirigirse al callejón oscuro con su ropa muggle pero Tamara expresó lo que todas las demás pensaban; que no era sensato ir vestidas de forma muggle a un callejón por completo lleno de mortífagos. 

Subieron de nuevo las escaleras y, después de coger las cosas necesarias entraron en la habitación de Cristina (que era la más espaciosa) para prepararse y ayudarse las unas a las otras. 

Cristina se embutió con algo de dificultad en su túnica parda ayudada por Mónica que no dejaba de quejarse porque se le había olvidado el secador en su casa. Entre tanto, Elena, que ya tenía práctica en aquello de llevar túnica se afanaba en arreglarse el pelo que parecía empeñado en escurrirse de su lugar. Al final, desistió y se puso a socorrer a sus compañeras ya que esperaba que luego ellas le ayudasen a peinarse. 

Como a todas las mujeres, los asuntos del vestir les llevaron bastante tiempo pero, tras aquellos minutos de suplicio, aparecieron por la puerta cuatro personas casi totalmente irreconocibles. 

Todas ella llevaban largas capas del mismo tono que sus túnicas y se habían maquillado como profesionales por lo que lograban aparentar varios años más. Las altas botas que calzaban hacían un ruido que parecía ser un hechizo que hacía volverse a todos los hombres congregados en la sala de la posada. 

Dos chicos bastante jóvenes se apresuraron a abrirles la pared que llevaba al conocido Callejón y se quedaron allí un momento admirando la majestuosidad de sus personas. 

Mónica rió en cuanto los jóvenes se alejaron de su vista y, con un ademán, comenzó a imitarles. Las tiendas del callejón ya estaban rebosantes de gente que trajinaba de un lado a otro en busca de útiles para practicar la magia. 

Las cuatro chicas conocían más o menos la distribución de los comercios ya que, en el paseo del día anterior, se habían dedicado a guardar en sus mentes los mayores detalles de aquel lugar. 

En una de las esquinas más oscuras se encontraba la entrada al callejón Knockturn y, tres de aquellas muchachas, decidieron, en el momento en que lo divisaron, intentar hacer cambiar de parecer a la decidida Elena. 

- No es plan darnos la vuelta ahora- contestó ella mirando de reojo a sus amigas- No nos pasará nada si no vais por allí gritando ¡¡soy muggle, soy muggle!! 

Mónica asintió seguida por los cabeceos de las otras dos que, aunque no parecían muy convencidas, querían probar nuevas experiencias a toda costa. 

Se internaron en el oscuro callejón que estaba plagado de zigzagueantes lucecillas de color verde en un ambiente que parecía festivo (en opinión de Elena que fue la única que no prestó mucha atención a la sangre que manchaba algunas paredes) 

La primera tienda que apareció ante ellas tenía aspecto mohoso pero en el escaparate se podían ver todo tipo de joyas mágicas que, aunque todas ellas llevaban en su interior un maleficio, atrajeron la mirada de las otras tres que perdieron su miedo y se acercaron a observarlas. 

Elena, mientras tanto, observaba el edificio de mayor envergadura de toda la calle. De él brotaba un calor un tanto agobiante pero la aventurera chica, haciendo caso omiso de la voz de su conciencia, penetró en el lugar seguida momentos después por sus despistadas amigas. 

- ¿Habéis visto el cuerno de plata del escaparate?- preguntó Cristina aún sin darse cuenta de que se habían internado en aquel lugar. 

Elena desfiló hasta una mesa vacía y ocupó uno de los sillones que la rodeaban de forma que parecía que había tomado asiento en un trono. Sus compañeras la siguieron y se sentaron en el preciso momento en el que el telón del escenario que había frente a ellas se abría pesadamente. 

Allí apareció un hombre con la barba crecida de por lo menos dos días acompañado de otro que les pareció demasiado familiar. El bar estaba totalmente realizado en madera de fresno, tenía una barra pintada de color negro en la parte derecha y, en la izquierda se encontraban las mesas. El tablado donde estaban subidos los dos hombres se encontraba pegado a una de las paredes. El establecimiento se encontraba iluminado por varias lámparas cubiertas con paños en tonos verduscos que provocaban en el ambiente un aspecto de nocturnidad. Gran cantidad de mesas estaban ocupadas por hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas negras y que hablaban en voz bastante baja. 

En la barra había un joven que portaba un pequeño mandil de color añil y un gorro que ocultaba parcialmente su acerado pelo rojo. 

- Damas y caballeros en este día propongo a todos ustedes una prueba- el hombre que tenía el rostro sin afeitar comenzó a hablar en aquel instante- El que logre reconocer a este ser- añadió señalando al loco que se removía a su alrededor- ganará mil galeones en metálico para el uso que desee darles. 

Las cuatro chicas volvieron la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el chiflado y una especie de luz se hizo en sus mentes. Se miraron con astucia, contaron por lo bajo hasta tres y después anunciaron, casi a voz en grito: 

- Gilderoy Lockhart. 

Algunos de los parroquianos de la taberna volvieron los ojos hacia ellas algo sorprendidos cuando oyeron una especie de campana que indicaba que habían ganado el premio. 

Elena, que seguía siendo la que más cómoda se sentía en aquel lugar, subió al escenario frotándose las manos y repitiéndose a sí misma la cantidad de dinero que acababan de ganar. 

- Mil galeones en metálico- sonrió el hombre depositando entre sus temblorosas extremidades una gran bolsa en la que se oía el tintinear de las monedas. 

La muchacha depositó el dinero ante sus amigas y volvió a tomar asiento lo que provocó que las personas que las rodeaban (en su mayoría mortífagos) reanudaran sus sangrientas conversaciones. Dos de ellos, los más grandes, comían sendas tartas de chocolate y, en una mesa más allá se distinguía una cabellera rubia inclinada sobre un gigantesco libro de Artes Oscuras. 

Miraron asombradas sus relojes y entonces supieron porque sus estómagos empezaban a reclamarles algo de atención. Era más de media mañana y, aunque solo llevaban una semana yendo al colegio sus cuerpos ya se habían acostumbrado al tentempié de las once de la mañana. 

Se acercaron de forma un tanto precipitada a la barra y se dedicaron a mirar las pequeñas pizarras mágicas que mostraban la comida que se ofrecía en aquel establecimiento. Como las letras estaban algo borrosas (por culpa de los goterones de agua que manaban del techo) tuvieron que pedir consejo al joven camarero que se ofreció rápidamente a ayudarlas en cuanto echó un vistazo a los ojos de Mónica. 

Aquel chico se parecía enormemente a Ronald Weasley que, casualmente, era la persona que ocupaba los pósters de la chica en cuestión. 

- Mis señoras- se ofreció el muchacho haciendo una marcada reverencia pero sin apartar la vista de la joven.- Tenemos muchas especialidades que harían chuparse los dedos hasta al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso lo cual hemos podido comprobar en varias ocasiones. El plato más deseado es "Uñas al pilpil"... 

Las cuatro chicas se miraron e hicieron un gesto de asco lo cual condujo al camarero a cambiar tanto de plato como de expresión. 

- O tal vez si sus paladares son más esquistitos podríamos ofrecerles "Huevos de codorniz escalfados..." 

Hasta ahí iba bien. 

-...con lenguas de hipogrifo fritas y gusanos de tierra" 

En aquel instante las amigas decidieron obligar a su estómago a quedarse calladito hasta que regresaran al Caldero Chorreante. 

- ¿Tal vez algo de beber?- indagó el camarero que ya se encontraba algo frustrado.- La especialidad de la casa es el batido sangriento cuyos ingredientes son... 

- Preferimos no saberlo.- dijo Tamara que pensaba que no podrían ni siquiera tomar algo de beber si sabían lo que contenía- Denos cuatro. 

El joven se apresuró a cumplir la orden de Tamara que le había fulminado con la mirada de forma algo amenazadora. Ante ellas aparecieron por arte de magia unas amplias copas con filigranas doradas grabadas en ellas. 

Volvieron a sentarse ante su mesa y empezaron a charlar de temas intrascendentes y a beber el líquido de las copas que tenía un sabor dulce que recordaba a los helados de nata y vainilla. 

Elena sacó de la copa un palillo en el que había insertada una cosa de forma redondeada, se lo llevó a la boca, y le dio un mordisco. 

- Arg- exclamaron sus amigas mirando la mitad del ojo que aún quedaba en el palillo de su amiga. 

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella que no se había dado cuenta de nada- Sabe a gelatina y además está viscosito. 

La muchacha acababa de pronunciar la palabra prohibida por dos de los componentes de aquel grupo ya que, cuando alguien la mencionaba, un par de ellas se reía mientras que el otro se quedaba mirando al techo con cara de no haber visto nunca uno de estos. 

Mónica y Elena se echaron a reír con tan mala suerte que el resto del ojo salió volando hacia el rincón más cercano a la chimenea de aquel establecimiento. 

Entonces, Elena, se agachó y se dirigió en busca de aquella cosa que, en opinión de ella, sabía, mejor incluso, que el propio chocolate. 

El ojo se había detenido justo al lado de las piernas delgaduchas de una persona que estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa negra sobre la túnica del mismo color. 

- Disculpe, señor, se me ha caído el o...- las palabras murieron el la boca de la chica en cuanto su mirada se topó con dos ojos en un color más rojo que la sangre y cuyas pupilas se alzaban verticalmente. 

El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos (en opinión nada más que de Elena en el grupillo que todos conocemos) estaba ante sus narices mirándola de forma un tanto extraña. 

Cerca del fuego que calentaba la estancia se arrebujaba una larga serpiente de más de dos metros que respondía al nombre de Nagini y que Elena saludó en un idioma que creía no conocer. 

Al lado de la butaca en la que se sentaba Voldemort había otra en la que un hombre bajito, medio calvo y de ojos llorosos contemplaba su mano de plata. 

Elena salió entonces de su ensimismamiento y le tendió una mano al Señor Tenebroso... Bueno, mejor dicho _cogió a la fuerza _una de las largas manos de este hombre y la estrechó entre las suyas de forma muy efusiva. 

- Encantada de conocerle- murmuraba sin apartar los ojos de los de Voldemort- aunque haya sido en esta situación, es un honor... 

Colagusano la observaba como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza y con un temor que le obligó a salir de los alrededores como si le persiguiera una mantícora. 

El hombrecillo se acercó a la única silla que estaba libre en todo el local y que se encontraba al lado de las únicas tres muggles que había en varios metros a la redonda. 

Alzó los ojos hacia ellas y, al encontrarse con tres beldades en la flor de la vida comenzó a darse aires con respecto a su nueva mano. 

- Damas, no se si habrán observado que mi apéndice. Al que antes le faltaba un dedo, cuenta ahora con el mayor brillo que puedan haber visto sus personas en toda la comunidad mágica... 

Colagusano continuó con su arenga durante varios minutos antes de que Tamara perdiese la paciencia y le mostrase su mano en una forma desconocida hasta entonces en el mundo mágico. 

Alzó los dedos índice y meñique de una mano mientras que en la otra mostraba únicamente el dedo medio, también conocido como corazón. Las otras chicas comenzaron a reír. 

Colagusano se mostró claramente sorprendido y, con una mueca, murmuró: 

- Debéis ser una gran artista para poder sobrevivir solo con tres dedos. 

Aquello provocó aún más carcajadas entre las asistentes a aquella mesa y el hombre bajito se retiró de allí con la esperanza de no tener que recoger los restos de la chiflada que se había atrevido a abordar a su señor de aquella extraña manera. 

- Colagusano, deberías aprender de ella- cuando el siervo oyó eso se quedó perplejo.- Es la única persona que se ha atrevido a presentarse ante mí tal y como es, no pidiendo permisos ni asustándose en cuanto mis ojos le tocaban. Estoy seguro de que llegará lejos. Entre nuestras filas, por supuesto. 

En el rostro de serpiente de Voldemort se formó una fría sonrisa que fue correspondida por una más cálida de los labios de Elena. 

De pronto se escucharon unos gritos que provenían de la mesa ocupada por tres... quiero decir...dos chicas. Ya que la tercera se encontraba tendida en el suelo. 

El camarero se llevaba las manos a la cabeza e intentaba reanimarla vertiendo parte de un vaso de agua sobre su cabeza. 

- Mira que decirle que se estaba comiendo una araña... la pobrecita se asustó. Menudas amigas más mentirosas; se trataba de una magnífica tarántula. 

Tal vez por mala suerte Cristina fue a despertarse en aquel preciso instante, justo cuando el camarero pronunciaba la palabra TARÁNTULA. 

La pobre muchacha volvió a desmayarse pero recuperó la consciencia en cuanto Tamara la vapuleó un par de veces. 

- Vámonos de aquí- murmuró Cristina volviendo en sí y poniéndose de pie. 

Las otras dos se encargaron de acercarse a Elena que seguía con la boca abierta y sacarla por la puerta mientras ella agitaba lentamente la mano y exclamaba: adiós. 

Justo cuando el portón se cerraba tras ellas Cristina tuvo la brillante idea de decir: 

- Creo que vi allí dentro al padre de cierto rubio... 

No pudo terminar la frase, en ese mismo instante Elena volvió a traspasar el marco de la puerta para entrar de nuevo. 

Sus amigas tuvieron que volver a pasar tras ella para llevársela a rastras mientras a su amiga se le escurría la baba al ver a Lucius Malfoy. 

- ¡¡Adiós!!- seguía diciendo ella aunque ya se encontraban en el límite entre los dos callejones. 

En cuanto traspasaron el umbral de los dos, Elena, volvió a la normalidad. 

******************************************************* 

Ya terminé el segundo capítulo, por si nadie se había dado cuenta los personajes son de J.K.Rowling excepto nosotras cuatro que nos hemos colado en la historia. 

Debo decir que nos hemos cambiado un poco ya que nos hemos tomado la libertad de coger otro color de pelo (cosa que puede ser normal gracias a los tintes) 

Dejen Reviews por lo que más quieran. 

Ah, Sheyla quedas oficialmente aceptada en este mi humilde fic ;) 


	3. Olivanders y un viaje algo accidentado

**_CAPÍTULO3. OLIVANDERS Y UN VIAJE ALGO ACCIDENTADO. _**

**__**

Tras llegar de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante las cuatro chicas indagaron sobre el paradero de Hagrid, que, suponían, era aún la calidez de su cama. 

Justo cuando el posadero iba a responderles oyeron una exclamación tras ellas. El semigigante estaba plantado ante sus ojos con una expresión feroz en sus ojos oscuros. Vestía un abrigo roído de piel de hurón y calzaba sus habituales botas de cuero. 

- ¿Dónde estabais?- gruñó en cuanto intentaron comenzar a hablar. 

- En el callejón Knockturn- respondió Cristina que aún parecía algo mareada- Pero fue idea suya.- añadió señalando a Elena que se medio escondió tras una mesa. 

Hagrid abrió mucho los ojos y les mostró con un ademán la entrada al callejón en el que habían estado el día anterior. 

- Andando, sin rechistar. 

El gigantesco hombre abrió la entrada y se dedicó a murmurar por lo bajo sobre algún tema que tenía que ver con chicas alocadas que no conocían las costumbres de su mundo. 

Tamara tenía aspecto de estar enfadada con todo el mundo lo cual provocó algún que otro llanto entre los niños más pequeños que poblaban aquella calle. Las tiendas más concurridas eran las de artículos para el vuelo en las que se agolpaba gente de todas los edades para contemplar los nuevos modelos de escobas de carreras. 

- Es aquí- avisó Elena antes de que Hagrid pudiera abrir la boca.- La primera parada en nuestras compras, la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malking. 

El gigante seguía asombrado por que, en su opinión, cuatro pequeñas muggles de apenas quince años de edad, conocían el callejón Diagon como si llevasen entrando en el desde hacía un montón de años. 

Mónica fue la primera en entrar con paso firme en la espaciosa tienda. En ella había varios taburetes bastante sólidos en los que debían subirse los alumnos de los diferentes colegios (aunque en su mayoría eran de Hogwarts) para probarse las túnicas reglamentarias. 

En aquel momento solo había una persona en un taburete y dos metros voladores le tomaban medidas. Era un chico rubio y de ojos marrones que hizo que Cristina pegase un salto. Adelantó a Mónica y se puso la primera para que la señora Malking la atendiese. 

Una brujita regordeta y que tendría al menos sesenta años se acercó a ellos y les saludó con una agradable sonrisa. 

- Soy Any Malking, la sobrina de la bruja que regenta esta tienda. ¿Hogwarts, verdad? 

Cristina asintió complacida y se subió ágilmente al taburete que estaba justo al lado del chico pero este ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. 

Algo decepcionada, Cristina, se dedicó a preguntarle cosas a Any sobre su trabajo. La bruja la metió dentro de una larga túnica negra e hizo los pertinentes arreglos con su varita mágica. 

Luego fue Mónica la que se subió al taburete y observó con ojos de desinterés como el chico que estaba a su lado pagaba sus túnicas y salía del establecimiento como alma que lleva el diablo. 

Cuando las cuatro amigas estuvieron listas se dirigieron de nuevo a la calle para proseguir con sus compras. En uno de los lados del callejón se distinguía la librería de Flourish y Blotts donde Hagrid había encargado, mientras ellas se escapaban al callejón Knockturn, los libros necesarios para aquel curso. Penetraron en el establecimiento en forma de compacto grupo encabezado por Hagrid que ya parecía haberles perdonado su escarceo matinal. 

La librería estaba llena de gente más o menos de su edad que cargaban entre las manos libros de diferentes tamaños, colores y materias. En una de las puntas de la habitación, la más alejada del mostrador, se encontraban tres chicos hablando y ojeando varios tomos. 

Uno de ellos era regordete y tenía los dientes de conejo. Miró con ojos agradecidos un sillón y fue directo a posar su trasero en él. 

- ¡¡No, Neville, ese sillón esta ro...!!- uno de los otros chicos intentó que su amigo no se sentara pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

Cristina, que se había vuelto servicial de repente, se acercó al chaval gordito y lo desencajó del aprisionado lugar. 

El chico que había intentado avisar a Neville se encontraba leyendo un libro con el título: Calamares gigantes en el Mediterráneo. 

- Mi nombre es Seamus Finnigan- se presentó el chico tendiéndole la mano a Cristina.- Gracias por ayudar a Neville- añadió señalando a su amigo con un amplio gesto de sus manos. 

Cristina abrió y cerró la boca varias veces ya que se suponía que Seamus era el que ocupaba sus pósters. 

- Pero si está en la edad de la paella ( N/A: Oseasé todo lleno de granos)- gimió Cristina dándose la vuelta apresuradamente al descubrir que su príncipe azul era más bien el punto deseado de Brillante "El arroz que no se pasa". 

Elena sonrió a Mónica y a Tamara de forma cómplice y las tres se alejaron dejando a Cristina con Seamus que se la comía con los ojos. 

- Es hora de que compremos los libros ¿verdad?- preguntó Tamara a Hagrid sacando la lista de los libros de uno de los bolsos interiores de su capa. 

El semigigante se volvió repentinamente hacia ellas y tomó el pergamino que le tendía Tamara con una de sus grandes manazas. Empezó a caminar en círculos mientras cogía los libros de las estanterías y los iba cargando en la curva del brazo con el que no sostenía la nota. Algunas de las personas que estaban en la tienda se les quedaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, ya que, ni en el mundo mágico, era normal ver a un semigigante y a cuatro chicas (ya que Cristina había logrado librarse de Finnigan) pasear alrededor de una tienda llevándose la mitad de las existencias. 

Tras haberse repartido los consiguientes materiales de estudio pasaron hasta la caja donde pagaron rápidamente y salieron pitando hacia el exterior. 

Las compras se prolongaron durante toda la mañana y, poco antes del mediodía, entraron por fin en el sitio al que habían estado deseando ir desde hacía dos días: Olivander´s. 

Una chica bastante alta, de cabello castaño claro y rizado y con los ojos verdes estaba probando su varita cuando la tropa entró medio corriendo en el establecimiento. 

- Ahora, agítala- dijo el anciano entregándole una varita de color rojizo y con vetas verdosas. 

Al parecer era la correcta ya que del extremo brotaron algunas lucecitas plateadas. La muchacha pagó con mucha dilación y se dirigió al exterior donde la esperaban quienes parecían sus padres y una niña mucho más pequeña. 

- Esa no tenía ni por asomo once años- murmuró Cristina frunciendo el ceño- A ver si va a ser otra como nosotras. 

Sus amigas no se preocuparon por ello y se acercaron al mostrador en una especie de orden divino. Tamara fue la primera en enfrentarse a lo que se podía llamar la primera "prueba" dentro del mundo mágico, Olivander le tendió una larga varita de ébano extrañamente flexible y que, como dijo, estaba relleno con el cabello de un unicornio volador. 

La varita formó una estela de color dorado y rojizo, por lo tanto aquella sería la compañera perfecta de Tamara en el mundo mágico. 

La siguiente, Elena, se acercó con las manos temblorosas al mostrador y, después de algunos intentos fallidos con varitas realizadas en materiales tales como ébano y roble, le fue entregada una vara realizada con la mezcla de dos maderas, la de ciprés y la de tejo, en su interior residía parte del colmillo de un basilisco. 

Mónica le tomó el relevo y probó también varias de ellas sin ningún éxito hasta que, con una de saúco y con escamas de dragón una estela de fuego se formó a su alrededor. 

La que más problemas tuvo fue Cristina que parecía no encontrar ninguna varita que se adecuase a ella, la verdad es que conservaba un cierto resquemor con lo mágico que disuadió a varias varitas de las maderas más poderosas pero, pasados largos minutos, encontró la correcta. Era una pequeña varita de madera ajada por el tiempo y que poseía un resorte que la hacía permanecer reducida hasta que el portador le ordenaba su despliegue. 

Pagaron sus compras mientras Hagrid las miraba de forma bastante más extraña de lo habitual, lo cual, considerando las locuras que habían hecho en solo un día en el mundo mágico, podría decirse que era antinatural. 

El semigigante las llevó de nuevo hasta El Caldero Chorreante y las advirtió que no quería más escapadas al callejón Knockturn en los días que faltaban para que el expreso de Hogwarts marchara del andén 9 y ¾. 

Durante la cena, las chicas, se dedicaron a fardar sobre lo impresionante de sus varitas. 

- La mía es la mejor- dijo Cristina después de haberse terminado la segunda copa de helado de chocolate.- Mirad, se hace pequeñita y todo. 

- Claro, la varita "plegable" es la mejor de todas- murmuró Mónica con sarcasmo y buscando con la mirada a Elena. 

- Es una pena que su queridísimo Seamus no tenga su "varita" (N/A: supongo que todo el mundo sabe a que varita me refiero) también plegable porque sino, entre los granos y la "pequeñez", no sabría lo que hacer por el mundo.- dijo Elena apartando a un lado su postre e inclinándose sobre la mesa con los dedos entrelazados. 

Cristina se abalanzó sobre ella para intentar estrangularla pero Hagrid las apartó y se encargó de que todas estuvieran en sus habitaciones en menos de lo que canta un gallo. 

Los últimos días antes del viaje fueron un continuo ajetreo de compras y experiencias mágicas ya que Elena logró volver al bar del callejón Knockturn una o dos veces a espaldas de sus amigas y, por supuesto, de Hagrid. 

La mañana del día clave las amigas se levantaron cuando el alba aún despuntaba en el horizonte, bajaron a desayunar y terminaron de empacar sus cosas mucho antes de las diez de la mañana que era la hora en la que se suponía deberían partir hacia la estación de King Cross. 

Tamara estaba histérica, Mónica mucho más, Cristina seguía tranquila pero Elena no había parado de saltar desde que había abierto los ojos. Al final, Cristina se hartó del alboroto que formaban las otras tres y se dedicó a repartir collejas lo cual lo único que provocó fueron más gritos, más carreras y más, muchos más saltitos. 

La hora llegó lo suficientemente pronto como para que Cristina no se suicidara pensando que iba a tener que aguantar las locuras de aquellas maniáticas durante todo el curso. Hagrid apareció en la puerta de su habitación portando los baúles de las cuatro en una sola mano y, con un ligero ademán de desconcierto ante las caras de las muchachas, les indicó la puerta de salida. 

El camino hasta el andén 9 y ¾ fue un poco accidentado ya que a Tamara se le escurrió el carrito y este, al chocar contra una mujer anciana, se desmadejó dejando a la vista varias de las pertenencias mágicas de su propietaria. 

La estación estaba repleta de gente y las chicas, sin querer, se separaron. Por suerte, todas ellas llegaron sanas y salvas al andén mágico pero subieron cada una por su cuenta al tren. 

Tamara y Cristina se encontraron doblando un recodo del vagón y, juntas fueron a buscar uno libre antes de dirigirse a la búsqueda de las otras dos. 

- Elena es capaz de arreglárselas sola aquí ya que sabe mucho del mundo mágico- suspiró Cristina haciendo traquetear el pequeño pasillo por culpa de lo que pesaba la jaula de su gato.- Pero no sé que hubiera hecho si fuese yo la que estuviera perdida. 

- Tal vez ir a buscar a tu amado "cara de paella"- contestó la voz de Mónica que parecía haberlas encontrado antes que ellas empezaran a rebuscar. 

Cristina se rascó la cabeza en ese gesto tan "suyo" y que tanto conocían sus amigas. De pronto la jaula de su gato se abrió y este salió pitando con la cola erizada y subiéndose hasta el techo cada vez que alguien le intentaba parar. 

- Será mejor que vayas tras él- aconsejó Tamara poniéndose un dedo en lo labios- o nos tocará pagar todos los destrozos que haga y no creo que Elena nos deje tocar los mil galeones que ganamos ni aunque le diésemos una buena razón. 

Cristina desapareció de su vista justo cuando el tren se ponía en marcha. Tamara y Mónica empezaron a revisar el tren en busca de un compartimento que no estuviese lleno pero, cuando Mónica vislumbró un chico con acerado pelo rojo, irrumpió en el vagón en el que este estaba como si tuviese un petardo en el trasero. 

- Pe... perdonen- susurró poniéndose como un tomate- Es que está todo lleno- añadió recordando la frase usada por Ron en el primer libro. 

Harry, que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana las sonrió y les indicó los asientos que estaban a su lado. Hermione las saludó también calurosamente y, disimuladamente le dio un codazo a Ron que se había quedado mirándolas fijamente. 

Entre tanto, Elena, había dejado de buscar a sus amigas en cuanto había divisado el carrito lleno de dulces que portaba una anciana y rechoncha bruja. Iba a pedirle una gran tableta de chocolate dentro de la cual había un regalo mágico cuando alguien la empujó hacia un lado y ocupó su lugar en la cola. 

La joven perdió la compostura (cosa que había en muy pocas ocasiones y en las cuales solía estar por el medio el tema del chocolate) y le soltó un bofetón al chico que dejó caer lo que había comprado y se quedó boquiabierto. 

- ¿A qué viene eso de colarse? Pensaba que al menos en este país los chicos estarían un poco mejor educados pero parece que son iguales en todos los sitios, unos irresponsables, asquerosos...- su voz fue subiendo de tono y, asimismo, fue acorralando al adolescente mientras dos de sus amigos se quedaban mirándoles con cara de mosquitas muertas. 

Elena se apaciguó pocos instantes después y, dándose la vuelta, entro en el primer compartimiento que encontró, agradablemente, vacío. De pronto los tres jóvenes entraron en el lugar, al que había pegado, que era rubio, se acercó a ella y murmuró algo que más o menos sonó a que: "le ponían las chicas rebeldes" 

Ella se le quedó mirando e hizo ademán de salir de allí pero él la retuvo y comenzó a arengarla hablándole de su riqueza, sus posesiones, su vida... Los otros dos chicos se marcharon prudentemente a una señal del que parecía ser su jefe. Elena dejó de escuchar en pocos minutos y en unos cuantos más se quedó dormida. Para su desgracia justo sobre el hombro del que había recibido su guantazo. 

Cristina seguía sin conseguir atrapar a su loco gato que continuaba trepando y arañando a cuanta persona encontraba. De pronto, y sin saber como, la chica se encontró en el suelo hecha un lío de piernas con un atractivo joven. 

-Yo... lo siento- se disculparon a la vez intentando soltarse y conseguir levantarse sin machacar a la otra persona. 

Cristina empezó a observarle en cuanto se puso en pie. Era un joven de unos dieciséis años, alto, rubio y con los ojos azul marino, ya se había puesto la túnica de Hogwarts y llevaba una especie de cinturón donde tenía guardada la varita. 

- Mi nombre es Kikousky Malfoy pero puedes llamarme Kiko- se presentó estrechándole la mano. 

- Yo... llamo... Cristina- dijo ella con voz velada y más roja que un tomate. 

- Vamos a buscar un compartimiento, queda poco para llegar a Hogwarts y no creo que mi primo nos deje el suyo. 

La joven le siguió sin acordarse de nada, pero el gato, cansado de juegos, no se separó de su ama en lo que quedaba de viaje. 

Al llegar a la estación las chicas volvieron a encontrarse y se dedicaron a contar sus respectivas experiencias mientras acompañaban a Hagrid a través del lago. 

Su aventura acababa de empezar. 

********************************************************************** 

Gracias a todo el mundo por los reviews, espero que este capi también os guste aunque tardé un montón en publicarlo. 

Dejad muchos reviews con vuestras opiniones y posibles ideas. 

Besssotes de la mala malosa. 

**__**

**__**


End file.
